Pained heart
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: I had the idea awhile ago Videl hurts Gohan thats all im gonna say for the moment i know what im going to do with this but sugestions are welcome


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

I got this idea from a fic I read a while ago if you recognize the idea let me know I would like to find the author again

Prologue 

My name is Son Gohan I'm a sixteen-year-old half-breed Alien, Yes you heard that right I said Alien.

My farther was born on another planet, planet Vegeta and as he is an Alien it kind of obvious he isn't Human, no he is what's known as a Saiyan, a powerful race of warriors who evolved purely Physically and in almost constant combat under ten times the gravity as there is on Earth.

Oh and they are as a race, around four time elder than humans so you could guess that they eclipse them many times over, did I mention that they can control there body's bio-energy to make themselves stronger, faster and just plain deadlier, no oh well it must have slipped my mind.

Anyway that isn't important right now my farther died six years ago and even now the wound is a deep one.

Mom or Son Chichi had decided to send me to school around my twelfth birthday a real public school, I kind of new the reason and I didn't mind really, with Goten just borne it was easier on her for me not to be around the house and it was a way to stop me from Training, I still managed to get a few hours in every few days.

Nothing eventful happened for a few years after the Cell Games, well there was that thing with Bojack but that want really worth mentioning … really it wasn't.

It was a struggle to control my power a first but I got the hang of it quickly, I only shattered a wall once and that was an accident, the teacher shouldn't have insulted my family.

Like I said nothing happened for years until I met this Girl, beautiful would be a good way to describe her, she was strong willed a decent fighter but she was Hercules daughter.

Hercule. Well let's just say he is a lying cheating bastard and leave it at that.

Videl and me became friends quickly and within a month were teetering on the point of Close friends and Boyfriend/Girlfriend

They're as a lot of chemistry between us but she had one flaw.

She was The Bastards daughter and had a lot of pride, was stubborn and if you knew or were keeping something from her and she found out you were she would stop at nothing to find out what it is your hiding, and she had an unwavering faith in her farther that I didn't want to destroy.

This is where things started to become, I don't know the right way to put if difficult just doesn't seem to cut it, I knew things and she wanted to know them, and to put id simply I was afraid of what she would think of me if she new, fuck I was terrified I was begging to develop feelings for her.

And if that wasn't all what I knew would literally shatter her faith in her farther and more importantly hurt her deeply, so I hid it from her.

It was going fine for about oh a week before it started to fall apart, you see Videl is a very perceptive woman, she could feel the energy that literally pored from my body when I would hold her and she wanted to know what it was, I couldn't tell her for fear of what would happen because of it, and so started a downwards spiral.

She tried everything to find out but I just couldn't tell her, it was stubbornness that led to what happened next.

She became frustrated and she asked her farther for advice that blew up in the both of us big time.

She told her farther that her boyfriend from school new something that she wanted to know that was important and wouldn't tell her, what should she do.

She cornered me the next day, and it seemed like another day, it wasn't.

Around lunch she asked me what that feeling was again and I put it off again, she became more insistent almost violent, desperate, She said if I didn't tell her.

It was OVER.

I Couldn't.

She held up to her word, the next day she wouldn't talk to me, was outright hostile to me; called me a loser said I was a terrible kisser flirted outrageously with guys whenever I was around.

She cornered me later about a week after it started; she touched my face tenderly and said it would all stop if I just told her then turned and left the classroom.

I was shocked beyond belief; I couldn't believe she would hurt me like this just to know my secret.

I stumbled out of the classroom suddenly feeling weak, uncoordinated and sick, and it seemed people had seen what happed though the door and they were laughing and pointing as I stumbled out.

I might have been able to have walked out of there if it was any other day but it wasn't, no it was the sixth anniversary of my fathers death.

My blood was pounding in my ears as everyone was laughing, memories were flashing threw my head, I was dizzy, hot and teetering on the edge, a time bomb watering to blow with only seconds to go.

I had to leave and quick and was moving for the school doors when my path was blocked by Rika Hazama, he was a prick in every since of the word, and the one who was to push me to far.


End file.
